


Thanksgiving

by ravenangel



Series: Building a Life Series [10]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenangel/pseuds/ravenangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They get to celebrate their first holiday out of the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the HBO miniseries Generation Kill. Nothing is mine and nothing is associated with any of the real people, I'm just here to borrow the characters. No harm intended and all mistakes are my own. This is another tale in the Waiting to Breathe verse.
> 
> Well this story was a lot longer and went in a completely different direction than I was planning. Thanks for reading I hope you enjoy it. I leave you with a quote that I feel is quite fitting for this story.
> 
> "But love, I've come to understand, is more than three words mumbled before bedtime. Love is sustained by action, a pattern of devotion in the things we do for each other every day." -Nicholas Sparks.

Thanksgiving

This was the first time in more than three years that Brad, Nate, Ray, and Walt would be in the same place for a holiday. Nate's family had invited them all to come to their family celebration at Nate's parents house.

Life had started to develop a routine since Brad had been released from the hospital almost two months ago. Ray and Nate were back to working full-time, Walt had completed school and was working as Brad's full-time PCA and Brad had officially retired from the Marine Corps and was working 5 days a week in outpatient therapy. He was still making steady progress and they were preparing to release him from occupational therapy as well as cutting him down to 3 days a week for his remaining therapies. Since being released from the hospital he had been improving with both his strength and mobility. He still had to use his AFO for his left leg but he no longer needed his right one. They still had the brace for his left arm but he was needing it less. He was spending his time split 50/50 between his wheelchair and walking regularly with a cane. So as they looked back on the last 11 months they fully realized how much they had to be thankful for.

As Nate finished getting ready he looked at Brad, "cane or chair tonight?"

Brad looked up after he secured his AFO and pulled his pants leg down over it. "Cane, we can put the chair in the trunk so we have it if I need it."

Nate nodded as he finished getting dressed.

Ray and Walt came into the room, "is this good for a Fick family get together?"

Nate looked them over noticing a theme. They had all picked dark blue jeans but while Nate wore a green sweater, Walt had picked a pale blue one, Ray went with a black button down sleeves rolled to his elbows and Brad had picked a heather gray sweater. "Guys it's just my family. It's not like we're going to a State dinner, but yes you all clean up nicely." Nate replied giving each of them a soft kiss.

Everyone bundled up in their coats, gloves and hats before heading out into the cold Thanksgiving evening. Brad looked up at the overcast sky and breathed deep, "smells like snow."

Ray nodded, " the weatherman said we could see flurries tonight."

Walt loaded Brad's wheelchair in the trunk, "well I hope it doesn't do more than that. I'm not ready for the snow to hang around yet."

....

Nate's younger sister opened the door as she heard them pull in the driveway. Nate grinned and waved at her as he got out of the car. "Lanie please get back in the house it's too cold to be out here without a coat."

Lanie rolled her eyes, "yes dad. Geez Nate I'm 30 not 5, and I'm not cold."

Nate laughed, "fine but if you get sick I don't want to hear about it."

They all trouped into the house shedding coats as they paused in the entry. Molly smiled at them from the living room where she was feeding Sam a bottle. Nick and Ally shot up from the floor and ran over to give everyone hugs. Mary and John called their greetings from the kitchen where they were working on dinner. Ally claimed Ray and Walt to play with her, while Brad went to sit next to Molly on the couch. Three year old Nick climbed up on the couch and settled himself in Brad's lap before handing him Goodnight Moon to read.

Brad chuckled and kissed the top of his head. "Aren't you old enough to read this yourself?" Brad teased.

Nick scowled, "no I'm only three Uncle Brad. I can't read yet."

Brad smiled, "alright little man give it here."

Nick handed him the book and curled up against his chest to listen to the story. Nate smiled as he watched them all settle in before going and seeing if his parents wanted help with dinner.

Mary smiled and hugged Nate, "I'm guessing everyone else is in the living room?"

Nate nodded, "stick your head out the door and see. It's really cute."

Mary and John stuck their heads out the door to see Ally playing dolls with Ray, Walt and Lanie. While Molly rocked Sam to sleep watching Brad read to Nick who had curled up against him. They smiled at each other as they went back to making dinner.

Mary handed Nate the knife and smiled, "cut the potatoes."

Nate nodded and started cutting. "I wanted to say thanks for inviting all of us."

John chuckled, "son, we may not have really understood what you four were to each other until everything happened with Brad, but we get it now. Ray and Walt are just as important to you as Brad is. They are just as much your family, and it's perfectly fine with us. They are all welcome here as family in their own right."

Nate looked at his parents, shocked, "thanks for accepting them and what they mean to us."

Mary kissed Nate's forehead, "sweetie you're our son and we love you, and we love Brad. Getting to know Ray and Walt in the months since Brad's injuries they're just as easy to love, and seeing what their being here has done for you we can't help but love them for the way they love you both." Mary paused, "we'd love them all on their own anyway, but the way they've been here for everything just makes them even more special. Baby we're just happy that you've built a family that you love so well and loves you just as much in return."

Nate just smiled and hugged his mom before going back to the potatoes.

....

When dinner was finished Mary called everyone out to the table while Nate and John finished setting the table and bringing out food. Molly put Sam in the playpen while Ally lead Lanie, Ray, and Walt to the table. Nick wanted Brad to carry him but was happy to take his hand and walk to the table. Ally sat between Ray and Walt. Lanie sat next to Walt and her mom, Molly sat next to their dad and Nate, Brad was next to Nate and Nick was quite insistent about sitting on Brad's lap. Nate tried coaxing Nick onto the chair next to Brad but with little success. Once Nick was settled on Brad's lap they all began to eat.

"How's your family doing?" Mary asked Brad.

Brad smiled, "mom got a clean bill of health. Dad's been doing some remodeling in the house, and making her crazy. Sarah, Elijah and the kids are good. They can't wait to see us for Chanukah. Becca's going to be staying with us next week while she checks out grad schools."

John smiled, "that's good news all around. How are things with your families?" John inquired of Ray and Walt.

"Mom's doing well. She wants to come visit soon, hopefully after Christmas. " Ray replied happily.

"My family is doing well. My sister just had her first baby so mom's in full grandma mode and loving it. We'll be going to see them in two weeks." Walt responded with a small smile.

Molly grinned, "congratulations on your new uncle status."

Walt blushed slightly,"thanks I can't wait to meet her."

Halfway through dinner Brad noticed Nick had stopped eating. He gently put his hand in Nick's forehead. "Hey buddy you feel warm are you feeling OK?" Brad asked softly.

Nick shook his head and buried his face in Brad's shoulder. Brad rubbed his back gently, "does your tummy hurt?"

Nick nodded and whispered, "yes. My head hurts too."

Molly watched Brad comfort her son before asking, "Nicky do you want to go lay down?"

Nick looked miserably at his mom and shook his head. She went over to them and picked Nick up. "Mom the thermometer still in the bathroom?"

"Yes honey, go lay him down on the bed and I'll bring it into you." Mary suggested before going to get the thermometer.

Nate squeezed Brad's knee under the table. Brad looked up and half smiled knowing that Nate was worried that if his nephew was sick he might get Brad sick too. Nate arched an eyebrow confirming Brad's theory. Brad arched his right back as if to say it's too late now if I get sick I get sick. Nate sighed and went back to eating his dinner.

Lanie looked at both of them and huffed a laugh, "well that was interesting you two had an entire conversation without words."

Walt laughed and Ray rolled his eyes, "don't kid yourself Lanie that was nothing.  Wait until you've seen an entire argument that is nothing but raised eyebrows and the occasional well placed frown."

Lanie snorted, "wow. Ok so want to share with the class what you two were discussing?"

Nate arched a quiet eyebrow at her as Walt chuckled, " he's worried that Nick is going to get Brad sick and if Brad's reaction is anything to go by he thinks if it happens it happens too late now."

Nate glared at Brad as he laughed, "sounds right." Brad stopped laughing and looked seriously at Nate. "It's fine if it happens we'll deal."

Nate sighed, "you haven't gotten sick since you were in the hospital and you don't do anything halfway so you shouldn't be too shocked at my concern."

Brad smiled, "you worry too much. Don't make me call my mom and have her lecture you about borrowing trouble again."

Lanie laughed, "Brad's right stop worrying about things you can't change."

....

After dinner everyone stayed for a little while before breaking up and heading home. Nate drove home with the radio on. Brad couldn't help but laugh as Ray attempted to sing along badly, while Walt sang along to try and make up for Ray's awful voice. By the time they were home Nate had stopped worrying and everyone was relaxed and ready to be home. They spent the evening piled on the couch watching movies and just enjoying each others company. Brad was on the phone working out details with Becca about her arrival time and her plans for the time she would be with them. Brad didn't show it often but they all knew he was excited about getting to spend some quality time with his little sister.

....

The first two days of Becca's stay were nice, they took her around town and made sure she knew where to go for her grad school appointments. She was excited about getting to go with Brad and Walt to a few of his therapy sessions to see how he was doing and to observe how they were treating him. Nate and Ray were going to be working but they made plans to meet up with everyone for dinner.

Brad woke up later than normal on the third day of Becca's visit, Nate and Ray had already left for work and Walt was in the kitchen making breakfast. No one thought anything of it as Brad had a long hard therapy day the day before and he usually slept longer after those. Brad woke slowly listening to the sound of Walt and Becca's laughter. He slowly dressed in track pants and a long sleeve t-shirt before making his way toward the living room.

Walt smiled as he heard Brad up and moving around he turned his attention back to breakfast so he didn't burn it. Becca had set the table and was making toast when they heard a thud in the living room. Walt shut off the stove as Becca ran to the living room calling Brad's name.

"Oh my god, Brad!" Becca exclaimed as she saw Brad on the floor by the end table having a seizure.

She was about to call for Walt when he rushed past her and knelt next to Brad. He carefully pushed the end table away so Brad wouldn't hurt himself any worse. Walt looked up,"Becca grab me a clean towel from the kitchen."

Becca ran and grabbed the towel, giving it to Walt. She watched as he got Brad on his side so he wouldn't choke and saw the as the vomit slid down his cheek. Once he had Brad safely on his side he used the towel to put pressure on the gash on Brad's head from where he hit it on the table. Walt checked the clock on the wall timing the seizure. He breathed a sigh of relief as Brad stopped seizing at the 3 minute mark. He carefully cleared Brad's mouth and was grateful as his breathing improved.

Becca whispered staring at her brother's still form, "Walt do you want me to call an ambulance?"

Walt looked at her, "not yet he's doing ok can you grab my cell, a damp rag and the thermometer out of the bathroom?"

Becca returned with everything Walt asked for. She watched silently as he spoke softly to Brad, "hey, it's ok Love, you had a seizure. You're on the living room floor. You're safe."

Brad was unconscious but didn't appear to be in distress. "I'm going to take your temperature." Walt said quietly before he quickly stuck the thermometer in Brad's ear, " OK looks like you're running a fever of 103."

Walt took his cell and dialed Dr. Michaels emergency number. "Dr. Michaels."

"Doc it's Walt Hasser calling about Brad Colbert." Walt stated.

"Hi Walt, what's going on?" Dr. Michaels inquired.

"Brad just had a seizure, it was approximately 3 minutes, but he cut his head on the end table and he's running a 103 fever. Do you want me to call an ambulance or just bring him into emergency?" Walt relayed.

"Is he conscious?"

Walt looked at Brad his eyes were slit open slightly but he was still unresponsive, "no he's still out."

"How's his breathing?"

"It's a little shallow and uneven but his lips are their normal color. The gash on his head looks like it could use a few stitches but it doesn't appear to be serious." Brad coughed and tensed under Walt's hand. "Shhh Love, it's OK, just relax. Doc he's starting to come around." Brad tried to move but Walt held him still.

"Walt if you can safely bring him in do it otherwise call the ambulance, regardless I'll meet you at the emergency department."

"Will do Doc, see you shortly." Walt confirmed. "Hey Becca can you go in his room and grab me a change of clothes for him?"

As Becca went to get clothes Walt went to work stripping Brad down and cleaning him up. He snagged the blanket off the couch and covered Brad up as he heard Becca coming back down the hall. Brad sluggishly opened his eyes as he looked around disoriented. Walt smiled at him and gently kissed his forehead. "Hey it's OK Brad. You had a seizure. You cut your head but you're OK."

Becca handed Walt the clothes, "do you need help changing him?"

Walt looked at Brad, " no I've got him can you take the dirty clothes and drop them in the washer?"

She nodded as she left with the clothes. Walt quickly got Brad dressed in the clean clothes. By the time Becca came back they were ready to go to the hospital.

"Becca grab my keys." Walt wrapped a blanket around Brad ignoring the mess on the floor from his seizure. "OK Love I'm going to carry you to the car we need to get you checked out. Becca bring his wheelchair to the car we're going to need it if they don't admit him."

Becca pushed the chair along as she opened doors for Walt. When they were settled in the back seat Becca started the car and took off for the hospital Walt directing her the whole way. Brad lay against Walt in the backseat drifting in and out while Walt stroked his hair.

Walt sent Nate and Ray a text. _I know you're in meetings most of the day but give me a call when you have a moment._

Brad moved to sit up but Walt held him still. "Hey you with me?" Walt asked quietly.

Brad blinked slowly and coughed to clear his throat. "m OK. Dizzy, head hurts." Brad mumbled.

"We're almost to the hospital Brad so just rest." Walt soothed.

Brad shook his head and mumbled, "no hospital. Want to stay home."

Walt smiled before kissing the top of Brad's head, "we need to get you checked out Love, but as long as there is no reason keep you in the hospital I promise we'll bring you home."

Becca parked the car and went to pull Brad's wheelchair out of the trunk. Walt carefully lifted Brad out of the car and buckled the lap belt on the wheelchair. He knelt in front of Brad, "hey can you keep holding this against your head for me?"

Brad nodded lifting a shaky hand up to hold the towel against the side of his head. Becca followed Walt as he pushed Brad towards the emergency entrance. While Walt was getting him checked in Becca sat next to Brad's wheelchair holding his hand. Brad rested his head on her shoulder.

"Sorry for scaring you Becca." Brad whispered.

She smiled and kissed his cheek, "it's ok. You didn't do anything wrong. How are you feeling?"

Brad squeezed her hand, "little fuzzy, and dizzy."

Brad doubled over coughing hard. Becca rubbed his back while he coughed, before handing him a tissue so he could wipe his mouth.

Walt sat on Brad's other side, "it shouldn't be too long before they come get us."

Within 20 minutes they were called back by the nurse. She took Brad's blood pressure, pulse and temperature as she started to ask questions about what had happened. Walt got Brad out of his wheelchair and settled on the bed before the nurse came back to start an IV. Brad was still a little disoriented and the IV made him nervous about having to stay over night.

Walt took his free hand while the nurse started the IV in his left arm. "Brad look at me, just because they're giving you an IV doesn't mean we have to stay overnight. You are just a little dehydrated so relax no one has said they're admitting you." Walt soothed calmly.

After the IV was placed they were left alone to wait for the doctor. Brad dozed while they waited.

"Knock knock" Dr. Michaels stated before pulling back the curtain. "Hi Walt, is he asleep?"

Walt smiled, "hey Doc he's been a little in and out since the seizure."

"Good to know." Dr. Michaels replied as he walked over to Brad's bedside. "Hi I'm Dr. Michaels."

"Hi I'm Becca, Brad's sister."

"Nice to meet you. OK Brad let's take a look at you." Dr Michaels continued as he turned his attention to his drowsy patient.

Brad blinked sluggishly, "Hi Doc."

"Hi Brad. I hear you had an exciting morning." Dr. Michaels observed as he started to look at the bruise and overlaying cut on his head just above his left eyebrow. "How are you feeling?" Brad's left hand started to tremble. Dr. Michaels called, "Brad look at me." When Brad didn't respond he rubbed his knuckles along Brad's sternum. "Brad can you hear me?"

Brad made a low noise in his throat as his body tensed. Dr. Michaels rolled him on his side as Brad had a short seizure. He timed it less at less than 1 minute. Brad started to come around as soon as it ended coughing hard and gasping for breath.

"Brad I'm going to put an oxygen mask on you, your sats are a little low." Brad tried to jerk his head away as the mask was slid over his mouth and nose. "Brad it's ok. You had a seizure and I'm suspecting you have a respiratory infection. The mask is just to help you breathe easier. Walt has he had his anti-convulsants today?" Dr. Michaels inquired as he gently held the oxygen mask in place as Brad was disoriented.

"No he had his first seizure just after he woke up." Walt responded as he gently held Brad's hand.

"Ok Brad just rest. I'm going to give you a dose of your meds and if need be we'll use your secondary medications. As soon as we've given you the meds we're going to send you down for a chest x-ray. I'm going to do a quick blood draw so we can check your levels and see if there is any other type of infection going on."

"Are you going to be admitting him?" Walt asked.

"I'm hopeful we won't need to admit him but we need to know what is going on before I make that call." Dr. Michaels replied.

Brad mumbled anxiously, "want to go home."

"Brad I need to see what's going on in your chest and we need to get you hydrated. If I can safely send you home I will." Dr. Michaels reassured Brad. "Ok the cut on your head is definitely going to need stitches so I'm going to clean the wound, numb it up and get that taken care of before we run those tests.

....

Once the tests had been completed Brad was taken back to his cubicle to wait for the results. The nurse came in to set up a nebulizer treatment to help ease Brad's breathing.

Walt looked up from Brad and smiled, "hey Marcie, working the ER today?"

She smiled, "No just covering breaks down here today. I also heard one of my favorite patients was here and I volunteered to take care of him." She gently touched Brad's arm, "Brad I'm going to take off the nasal cannula and we're going to put a new mask on and give you a nebulizer treatment to help you breath easier."

Brad gave a sleepy smile, "ok, hi Marcie."

She made quick work of setting up the treatment and stayed with them while he completed it. Marcie promised to check in with them before she went back up to her floor.

Dr. Michaels came into the cubicle smiling, "alright everyone I have some good news your blood work looks good. The medication levels for his primary anti-convulsant is right where we want it. Walt how has his seizure activity been prior to his illness?"

"He hasn't had a seizure since his meds were changed back when he was in the hospital so I'd say he's going on 3 almost 4 months seizure free." Walt answered.

"Ok so most likely the seizures we've seen today are a response to the fever and his illness. This means we're going to have him taking the secondary medication while he's sick. You still have his emergency drugs as well?" Dr. Michaels inquired.

"Yes I have them and I know how to use them." Walt confirmed.

"Ok, good. That being said Brad you've got a mild to moderate case of pneumonia so we're going to send you home with some pretty strong antibiotics, as well as a nebulizer treatment regimen. Your sats are staying stable and in the high 90s with the nasal cannula so as soon as you finish up the IV we'll send you home." Dr. Michaels smiled at them, "Brad I'll check back in on you before we cut you loose to make sure everything is good to go. Walt if you could step out with me I want to go over his medication changes and additions and make sure we've got all our bases covered."

Walt nodded, "Becca, Brad, I'll be right back."

Brad squeezed Walt's hand before closing his eyes and drifting back to sleep.

"Alright Doc what did you want to cover?" Walt asked once they were out of earshot.

"You have the oxygen set up at home?" Walt nodded. "You've completed all of your training and certifications with the injections and IV care?" Dr Michaels continued.

Walt nodded, "yep I completed all the trainings and certifications just before he was discharged. I actually passed my LPN boards two weeks ago."

"Congratulations Walt. Do you feel comfortable taking him home on IV antibiotics?" Dr. Michaels asked.

"Yeah I'm fine with it. How long will he need them?" Walt replied.

"I'd like to do 3 days of the IV antibiotics, followed up with 7 days of oral antibiotics and then I'll have him come in for a follow up with me on day 5. I would like to keep him on supplemental oxygen for today and tomorrow to make things easier on him. The less stress the better and it will help keep his seizures in check. You'll be doing a nebulizer treatment every 6 hours for the next 48 hours." Dr. Michaels outlined.

"Ok I can handle that. I know you'll have a written schedule for me for medication timing and treatments and follow up care. When you send the prescription over to the pharmacy could you also set up an order for a back up O2 tank? If he's going to need the help for a couple days we'll need it. I've got the equipment for the nebulizer treatment and an IV and O2 set ups, and the finger clip pulse ox monitor, from the list of things we could need that you gave us before he was discharged. Is there anything else you think we'll need?" Walt stated.

"No sounds like you've got everything necessary. You know if he gets any worse to bring him back or if he has any seizures lasting longer than 5 minutes or that you can't get to stop with his emergency meds." Dr. Michaels paused. "The pharmacy should have everything you need ready in a half hour, once you've picked everything up I'll discharge him and you can take him home."

"Are you going to leave the IV in place?" Walt asked.

"Yes. We'll run out the fluids, cap off the cannula and you can start the antibiotics when you have him home." Dr. Michaels answered. "If he starts getting testy about the IV put his splint on, it will keep him from accidentally pulling it out."

"I was planning to put it on him anyway his left forearm was pretty tense following the seizure. Thanks for everything Doc, most importantly for letting him go home. He really didn't want to be admitted." Walt said.

"Walt he'll be less stressed and more comfortable at home. He's not sick enough to have to stay and you are more than qualified to care for him at home. You know what to look for and if you need to you can always bring him back in. I've cancelled his therapy appointments for the rest of the week and he will follow up with me at 9 am on Monday unless he needs to be seen sooner. If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask and if you need anything just call my number and I'll take care of it as soon as possible." Dr. Michaels paused, "is he having incontinence issues I noticed the adult diaper when I was evaluating him?"

"He lost bladder control during the seizure and he gets really upset when that happens so after the seizure this morning it was a precautionary measure I decided to take until he's not a seizure risk." Walt explained.

"No it's a good idea and if it helps keep him calm do what you need to. Is he still having the vomiting, and loss of bladder control with every seizure?" Dr. Michaels inquired.

"If it's a tonic clonic seizure yes, if it's an atonic, or  complex partial seizure he doesn't usually vomit but he has had the bladder control issues occur about a quarter of the time." Walt clarified. "This is the first time he's had any seizure activity since being in the hospital."

"Walt you're doing a great job taking care of him. I'm going to get everything ordered so you can pick up what you need from the pharmacy and get him home." Dr. Michaels stated.

"Thanks Doc I'll head there shortly." Walt replied just before his phone rang. " sorry I've gotta take this it's Nate." He shook the doctor's hand before answering. "Hi Nate"

"Hey what's going on I just got your message?" Nate asked concerned.

 "Alright first let me start by saying everything is under control." Walt started.

"Walt what happened this isn't helping my nerves any." Nate interrupted.

"Nate we're OK it was just an exciting morning.  Brad woke up not feeling well he was running a 103 degree fever which he followed up with a seizure. Now before you freak out Brad is OK, we're in the Walter Reed emergency department getting him checked out and patched up we will be going home in about a half hour." Walt paused, "Alright that said he's got a moderate case of pneumonia so he's going to be coming home on IV antibiotics, supplemental oxygen, and regular nebulizer treatments.   He did hit his head when he fell during his seizure so he has a bruise and 5 stitches on his forehead." Walt finished calmly.

"He hasn't had a seizure since his med changes while he was still in the hospital. Do they know why he's having them now? Are they sure about sending him home with pneumonia?" Nate asked concerned. "Why didn't you call?"

"They think it's just the stress of being sick triggering them so he's going to be on his secondary meds while he's sick.  Yes, they're sure about sending him home. They feel he'll be more comfortable and relaxed at home and keeping his stress level low is important for controlling his seizures. If he gets worse or we can't handle it we take him back to the hospital. I didn't call because Brad needed me to take care of him. I texted you as soon as I could because you were going to be in meetings all day. If it was anything more serious I would have called and interrupted you but we had it under control." Walt explained.

"I'll be home as soon as I can. I have one more meeting I'm needed for but I'll see if I can reschedule it." Nate declared. "Walt you did the right thing. Hey can I talk to him?"

 "Hang on let me see if he's awake."  Walt opened the curtain and smiled Brad was awake talking quietly to Becca.  "Hey Brad, Nate's on the phone do you want to talk to him?"

Brad reached a shaky hand toward the phone, "Ok Nate here he is." Walt said before handing Brad the phone.

"Nate?" 

"Hey Love, how are you feeling?" Nate asked

 " 'm tired and cold and I want to go home." Brad answered sleepily.

"Walt said you'll be going home soon.  I'll be home as soon as I can." Nate relayed.

"You were supposed to be in meetings all day?" Brad responded sounding confused.

"I have one meeting left, but I'm going to see if we can reschedule.  You are way more important to me than any meeting." Nate stated firmly.

Brad coughed, "don't reschedule.  I know you want to be here but I'm ok.  We'll see you when you finish up."

Nate huffed, "ok I'll make you a deal I'll talk to my partner and see what she says.  If they need me to stay I will but if they say they're fine I'll be going home."

Brad smiled, "that works for me. I'll see you when you get home.  Love you."

Nate grinned, "love you too.  Just take it easy." 

Brad yawned and gave Walt the phone. "OK Nate I'm back. I'll text you when we're on our way home.  Let us know if you're coming home early. Love you. I've got Ray calling on the other line."

"Will do Walt, thanks and I love you too." Nate said before hanging up. 

"Hi" Walt answered.

"Why does our living room look like the stage for a B horror movie? Also where are you?" Ray inquired sounding stressed.

Walt huffed a chuckle, "Brad woke up not feeling well and had a seizure.  During the seizure he fell and hit his head on the end table.  We're at Walter Reed in the emergency department. That said Brad has a bump on his head and 5 stitches.  He also has a moderate case of pneumonia. I'm picking up what he needs from the pharmacy and then we'll be on our way home."

"So the blood and other fluids on the floor are from the seizure?" Ray clarified. "Is he ok?"

"He looks like he feels pretty miserable but he says he's OK. He is really anxious to go home." Walt replied. " hey I've got to head over the pharmacy to pick up supplies and then they're going to give us our walking papers. "

"OK well I'm going to clean the living room so no one freaks when they get home. Let me know when you're on the way. Love you." Ray stated

"Will do. I love you too." Walt answered.

Walt collected the supplies they were going to need from the pharmacy and confirmed the O2 delivery to their house for the next morning.  After he loaded the supplies in the trunk he headed back to Brad's cubical and met up with Dr. Michaels on his way there to go over discharge.

They both walked in together.  Brad smiled when he saw them, "can I go home yet?"

Dr. Michaels smiled before disconnecting the IV and giving Brad a final once over.  "Alright, I'm going to discharge you but if Walt feels you need to come back don't fight with him.  You will let him take care of you and you will rest."

Brad gave a tired half smile, "yes sir.  I just want to go home.  I'll do whatever I need to so that can happen.  Is the IV coming out?"

"No we're going to send you home on IV antibiotics for a couple of days.  I've capped off the cannula and Walt will start your treatment when you get home." Dr. Michaels explained. "Ok Walt here's his schedules and follow up instruction as well as his discharge papers.  Brad it was good to see you. I will see you again on Monday to see how you're healing.  Becca it was nice to meet you, good luck helping Walt keep your brother in line. Walt if you need anything call I'll get it ordered."

"Thanks Doc.  Ready to get out of here?" Walt said smiling at Brad.

Becca grabbed his wheelchair and moved it over to the bed.  Walt wrapped Brad in the blanket to protect him from the cold before moving him to his wheelchair.  Becca smiled at them, "I'm going to start the car and bring it over to the door."

Walt nodded, "thanks Becca."

Once Brad was settled they headed for the exit.  Brad was still very worn out and uncomfortable but he was glad to be heading back home.  As they headed out the door a blast of cold air hit them.  Brad shivered and started to cough.  Walt quickly got him bundled into the warm car before loading the wheelchair and climbing in next to him.  Brad huddled close to Walt and rested his head against his shoulder. Walt wrapped his arms around Brad and pulled him close wrapping the heavy blanket tighter around his shoulders. He kissed Brad's forehead gently, "damn you're still burning up."

Brad shivered in Walt's arms, "I feel so cold."

Becca turned up the heat slightly as Walt held him close, "we'll be home soon Love and then I promise to make sure we keep you warm."

When they pulled into the driveway Becca looked at Walt, "is it ok if I take your car to go to the store?  He's a pill about eating when he doesn't feel well and I know just the thing to get him willing to try to eat."

"Sure Becca you can take the car, would you grab his chair and bring it in the house.  It'll be faster and easier for me to carry him." Walt agreed.

Walt carefully picked Brad up and carried him into the house laying him gently on the couch. Walt softly stroked Brad's hair, "do you want your bath now and then we'll get you in pajamas and let you rest?"

Brad blinked sluggishly at Walt "yeah I want to feel clean."

Ray walked out of the kitchen and looked at them. Ray was shocked at the angry bruise partially covered by the small bandage covering his stitches.  "Jesus you really don't do anything halfway Brad." Ray stated before kissing him gently, "I'm glad you were ok enough to come home."

Brad smiled. "Me too." he rasped before having another coughing fit.

"Ok Ray go run the bath water, I'll get him in his chair and we'll get him cleaned up and comfortable."  Walt directed before settling Brad in his wheelchair and following Ray to the bathroom.

Once Brad was cleaned up they got him dressed in pajama pants and a long sleeve t-shirt. "So where would you like us to get you settled in bed or on the couch?" Walt asked.

"Couch, I want to be close to people." Brad answered quietly.

Walt kissed him gently, "you got it. Ray can you get him settled on the couch while I round up everything I need for his treatment?"

"Yup let's go get you comfortable." Ray quipped as he pushed Brad out toward the living room.

Once Ray got Brad settled on the couch he exclaimed, "fuck I'm going to stop calling you Iceman and start calling you Pyro cause you are burning up."

Brad shivered, "Ray I feel like I'm freezing."

Ray quickly stuck the thermometer in Brad's ear, "seriously your temp is 103.5. So no you're not cold, you're cooking that overgrown brain of yours."

Brad pulled the blanket up and huddled into it while Ray just shook his head fondly, "do you want anything to eat or drink?"

 Brad shook his head. Ray sighed, "I'm going to bring you a glass of water.  We need to keep you hydrated if you're not going to eat."

Ray came back with the glass of water as Walt was hauling his bag of supplies. Brad made a coughing noise, but his left hand was clenched in a tight fist and he was blinking rapidly as a thin trail of saliva slid down his cheek. Ray rolled him on his side as Walt injected his secondary meds into the IV port, within seconds Brad's hand relaxed and his eyes closed as he swallowed reflexively. Ray looked at Walt, "seizure?"

Walt nodded, "this is the third one in 4 hours.  He's had one tonic clonic and two complex partials."

Ray gently wiped Brad's mouth with a tissue as Walt started the IV antibiotics and loaded a fever reducer into the IV port. Walt gently straightened Brad's fingers and slid his brace on securing it to his arm being careful of the IV line. Once the line and brace were secure still leaving him easy access to the IV while cutting down the risk of it being pulled out, Walt clipped the pulse ox monitor to his finger long enough to get a read.  He frowned slightly and proceed to set up the supplemental oxygen. Once he got the flow adjusted he put the cannula in place and looped the tubing behind Brad's ears. Brad shakily swiped at the tubing as Walt grabbed his hand. "Brad leave the oxygen alone you need the help."

Brad sluggishly opened his eyes and tried to swipe at the nasal cannula again. Walt pinned his right arm down barking, "Brad look at me."

Brad was still disoriented as he pulled on his arm trying to get it free from Walt's grip. "Master Sergeant! Look at me." Walt snapped, causing Brad's head to jerk toward him. "Love, you're home and safe.  You've had three seizures today and you're running a pretty high fever, but I need you to trust me. You are home and you are safe. Rest, relax, and stop fighting me." He finished gently.

He watched as awareness slowly trickled in and was aware as Brad's struggling changed from trying to get away to wanting the comfort and contact. Walt let go of Brad's forearm and watched him carefully.  The time right after a seizure was always a crapshoot on how altered he would be.  Brad pulled Walt's hand toward him. Walt smiled and gently ran his fingers through Brad's damp hair. "Hey Love what do you want me to do?"

Brad coughed and whispered "come here."

Walt carefully lifted Brad's shoulders and slid behind him before settling him back against his chest. Brad rested his head against Walt and slowly drifted to sleep. Ray pulled the blankets up around them, "I'm going to go clean the bathroom and switch over laundry do you need anything?"

"Something to drink. I don't care what." Walt answered as he kept running gentle fingers through Brad's hair.

 When Ray finished clean up he brought himself and Walt each a soda and carefully sat down on the couch putting Brad's legs in his lap. Walt and Ray began to relax as Brad slept on peacefully, before they knew it all three men were asleep.

....

Nate opened the door and helped Becca carry in her groceries for the meal she wanted to make them.  They stopped and fondly watched the three men sleeping on the couch. Walt blinked his eyes open and gave them a tired smile as he whispered, "Hi glad you're home."

Nate smiled, "my meeting finished early. How's everything going here?"

Walt checked his watch, "we've been home for 2 1/2 hours, Brad's had a bath and his first round of meds started, and one more complex partial seizure. He's been asleep for about an hour. I've got about a half hour until he's due his nebulizer treatment."

Nate nodded, "I'm going to put groceries away and then I'll be back to give you a hand."

 Walt gave a half smile as Nate walked to the kitchen with Becca.  She set her bags on the counter and pulled out the soup pot.  Nate looked at her as she deftly moved around the kitchen setting up a mixing bowl and a cutting board. "Can I ask what you are making that you think will get your insanely stubborn brother to eat?" Nate inquired.

Becca grinned, "it's a secret weapon that the women in our family have used on him his whole life.  I know it will get him to try even if he won't eat a lot.  It's our bubbe's matzah ball soup."

Nate arched a skeptical eyebrow at her, "soup is going to get him to eat."

Becca smirked at Nate. "You doubt the power of the matzah ball, just wait until he smells the soup as it's cooking.  I will stake the bragging rights of three generations of women in my family on the fact that as soon as he smells it he'll ask for it."

Nate shook her hand, "deal.  Also if this works as well as you say it does I want the recipe."

Becca laughed, "Nate I was going to give it to you anyway, but I would recommend helping me make it or you will mess up the balls and he will not be happy."

"It's a plan Becca just let me go check on Brad and then I'll be back to learn the magic of the soup." Nate bartered.

 Nate walked over to the couch smiling at Brad asleep between Walt and Ray. Nate carefully ran his fingers through Brad's hair. "Well he looks better than I expected, but that is one hell of a bruise on his head. Do you need anything other wise Becca wants to teach me the secret to getting Brad to eat when he's sick."

Ray smirked, "I thought Clara's spaghetti was the way."

Nate smiled, "even that doesn't work when he's sick, but there is a secret weapon she assures me so we shall see."

Walt chuckled quietly, "nah, Nate we've got him go help Becca."

Walt shifted so he could start to get up from behind Brad but Brad gripped his arm as he slept to keep him in place. Walt looked at Ray who  tried not to laugh but ended up snickering anyway. "What can I get for you?"

Walt sighed, "plug in the nebulizer, give me the mask and his meds, so I can get his treatment going." Walt kissed the top of Brad's head. "I love you but sometimes you make things difficult. It's OK though we know how to get things done regardless of the challenges."

Brad angled his head back and blinked sleepily at Walt, "Nate?"

Walt smiled, "yes he's home. He's cooking with your sister." Walt paused as he shifted them a little to prop Brad up into a better sitting position against him. "Alright Love it's time for your nebulizer treatment." Walt explained as he took the mask and added the meds to the cup. 

Walt carefully slipped the mask over Brad's mouth and nose after Ray had moved the nasal cannula out of the way. Brad tried to turn his head away but Walt quickly held it in place and stroked his hair, "it's OK just take slow deep breaths. This is going to help make breathing easier."

Brad did as Walt asked watching him through half closed eyes. Half way through the treatment Brad started to cough hard. Ray grabbed a couple of tissues as Walt moved the nebulizer mask out of the way.  He rubbed Brad's back and helped him sit up as deep hacking coughs shook his frame. Ray held the tissues in front of Brad mouth as he coughed up yellowish mucous. Once the coughing fit passed Ray helped Brad sit back against Walt who replaced the mask so they could complete the treatment.

Walt placed a gentle kiss against Brad's temple, "you ok?"

Brad nodded as he squeezed Walt's hand, "yeah I'm OK my chest hurts."

Ray returned and joined them on the couch, "so Becca wants to know if you coughed up one or both lungs."

Brad half smiled blinking sleepily, "only one, the other is still rattling around in my chest."

 Walt asked as he put the nasal cannula back on Brad, "can Ray and I trade places so I can go clean the nebulizer?"

 Brad nodded as he struggled to sit up.  Ray helped him sit up as Walt slid out from behind him. Once Brad was settled back against Ray he asked, "what's Becca making?"

Walt smiled, "as far as I know soup."

Brad gave a half smile, "soup?"

Ray snorted, "it's apparently some sort of magic soup, but I'm not going to argue with Becca because the women in your family are usually right, not to mention a little scary."

Brad broke into a full smile, "if I fall back to sleep before it's done wake me up to eat it."

Ray carded gentle fingers through Brad's hair, "are you hungry? We can get you something now."

Brad shook his head, "not hungry, but I know I'm going to want what she's making."

Walt nodded as he checked the IV, "no problem. When it's finished we'll make sure you get some." Walt picked up Brad's water, "can you drink a little for me? I don't want to have to get orders for a second IV because you got dehydrated again."

Brad reached a slightly shaky hand out for the glass. He drank half the glass before giving it back to Walt.

 Walt was laughing on his way into the kitchen to clean the nebulizer parts. Nate arched an eyebrow, "what's so funny?"

Walt grinned at Becca, "your bragging rights are safe. He smelled the soup and was definitely interested."

Nate asked, "is he hungry I can make him a snack to hold him over until this is finished."

Walt smiled at Nate fondly, "he says he's not hungry but when the soup's finished he wants some."

Nate chuckled, "if he eats it I will definitely concede that this is magic soup."

Becca just smiled knowingly, "I told you so."

....

Nate went into the living room when the soup was finished to get them for dinner. Brad was asleep propped up against Ray as Walt had Brad's left leg in his lap and was rubbing and stretching the tense spasming muscle in his calf.

 Nate gently stroked Brad's cheek, "hey, Love I need you to wake up Becca says that the soup is done."

Brad looked around blinking sleep out of his eyes, for all that he'd been sleeping he still looked exhausted, dark smudges under his eyes and a hollow look to his face. He gave tired smile as he reached for Nate, "you're home."

Nate smiled and kissed Brad gently, "I've been home for a couple hours, but you've been asleep. Becca says the soup is ready if you want to try and eat."

Brad reached for Nate as Ray helped him sit up, "I'll try to eat it."

Nate picked Brad up and settled him in his wheelchair as Walt draped the blanket over Brad's lap. Ray maneuvered him out to the kitchen table as Walt guided the IV pole and portable oxygen tank. Becca grinned at Brad, " we made your favorite soup."

Brad smiled tiredly, "smells great Becca. Mom gave you Bubbe's recipe?"

Becca grinned, "she'd have given it to you too if you'd just ask."

Brad gave a half smile, "I know Bec but I don't eat much when I'm sick, and I really don't cook when I'm sick either." Brad paused coughing hard, "honestly I'm so wiped out right now I'm not sure I'll be able to eat without passing out from exhaustion."

Becca kissed the top of Brad's head, "do the best you can and if you need help that's what we're here for."

Nate bowled up the soup while Walt distributed the bowls.  Brad shakily started to eat his soup. "Becca this is perfect."

 Half way through his soup Brad stopped eating and Nate ran gentle fingers through Brad's hair, "you OK?"

Brad nodded, " yeah I just need a minute."

Nate kept a watchful eye on Brad but went back to his soup. He smiled at Becca, "this is really good.  Thanks for the recipe and tutoring in the making of the matzah balls."

Brad arched an eyebrow at Nate, "you made the matzah balls?"

Becca laughed, "I made the first one and he made the next ones.  He's not bad at it either, Mom would approve."

Brad smiled as he finished his soup, "she's right Mom would approve. Thanks for teaching him Becca."

Brad rested in his chair as he waited for everyone to finish eating. Walt touched his shoulder, "do you need anything?"

Brad smiled tiredly, "can I get some juice?" He paused, "I need to go lay down."

Walt went to get the juice as Ray and Nate helped Brad out to the living room.  Nate held onto Brad as he wanted to do a standing transfer back to the couch. He was shocked at how unsteady Brad was on his feet.

Walt smiled as Nate settled Brad on the couch with him propped against his chest, Brad was almost asleep as they got comfortable. "Don't worry Nate, he's not getting worse. The instability is from the fever, seizure activity and the extreme fatigue he's feeling from being sick. It will go away as he starts to feel better."

Nate smiled against the top of Brad's head, "it's hard not to worry when he's sick.  God he feels like a furnace."

Walt chuckled as he pulled the blanket over them and began changing out the IV. "He's been in the 103 range all day but has been complaining of chills, so it's been a balancing act to keep him comfortable while not driving up his fever."

Brad let out a low distressed whine in his sleep. Nate gently kissed the top of his head and rubbed his back, "shhh Love it's OK. You're home and safe."

Brad rubbed his cheek against Nate's chest and then settled back into a peaceful sleep. Walt placed Brad's legs back on his lap as he sat down next to Nate.  Ray curled up next to Walt as Becca sat on the floor next to Brad's arm.  Nate turned on the TV as they all settled in for a quiet night.

....

After Brad's nebulizer treatment everyone was ready to go to bed.  Nate picked Brad up while Ray and Walt handled the IV and the oxygen.  While Nate settled a sleeping Brad in bed Walt went to grab the nebulizer and supplies before setting them up so they wouldn't have to get up to do his next treatment.  Brad started to get agitated as he was laying flat on the bed.  Walt piled his pillow and Brad's against the headboard before helping Brad sit up and lay against his chest.  As soon as Brad was able to relax and breathe easier he slipped quickly back into sleep.  

Nate looked at Walt, "I can sit up with him."

Walt chuckled, "LT, I love you but you and Ray both have to work tomorrow so it only makes sense that I sit up with him.  Anyway it's not like I'm not comfortable and he's out for the night until I have to wake him." 

Nate settled in next to Walt resting a gentle hand on Brad's stomach as Ray settled in  behind him. "Fine Puppy you win but if you need a break wake me up."

Walt kissed him gently before he relaxed against the pillows, "will do."

They woke up to get ready for work as Walt was finishing Brad's latest treatment.  Nate smiled, "you guys sleep ok?"

Brad coughed hard before resting back against Walt. "I slept hard, but I still feel exhausted."

Walt kissed Brad's temple, "I slept well too.  Good news is his fever is down to 101."

 Nate kissed them both, "try and have a good day." Nate gently stroked Brad's cheek, "you my love take it easy on Walt, and you don't let him run you into the ground. I'm working a half day today so I'll be able to help when I get home."

Walt and Brad both smiled at Nate. Ray kissed them both, "what he said. I've got two client meetings and then I'm done for the weekend so we'll all be home by 1. Let's get going Nate. The sooner we get our shit done the sooner we get to come home."

Brad chuckled quietly as he tilted his head back to look at Walt. "Should we get up?" He asked hoarsely.

Walt smiled and kissed him softly, "you ready to get up?"

"I think so. I feel disgusting." Brad rasped.

Walt nodded, "do you want a bath or a shower?"

"I think I can handle sitting long enough for a shower." Brad answered.

Walt helped Brad into his wheelchair before moving them to the bathroom.  He stripped them both down and then helped steady Brad as he walked him to the shower seat. Brad was panting slightly as Walt helped him sit. Once Brad was safely seated Walt turned on the shower.

Walt gently washed Brad before he started to quickly clean himself.  Brad watched him with a small tired smile that Walt caught out of the corner of his eye.

"What?" Walt asked grinning.

 Brad shook his head still smiling, "it's nothing."

"Sure Love you always smile like that for no reason." Walt replied fondly as he shut off the water and grabbed a towel that he wrapped around Brad before grabbing one for himself.

He quickly went to work gently drying Brad before taking care of himself. Walt noticed Brad still watching him with that tiny smile. "Seriously what has you so amused?"

Brad reached a shaky hand toward Walt, "I like watching you.  I like how all of you never flinch at taking care of me, but you are always here and I can't thank you enough for that."

Walt huffed a laugh as he wrapped his arms around Brad, "I like taking care of you.  We all have our parts to play in this situation.  Nate and Ray both work to make sure that I can be here to take care of you and you are working hard to recover." Walt kissed Brad gently, "the most important part of all of this though is that we are all here for each other supporting each other and working together to rebuild our life."

Brad sighed against Walt's chest, "I wish I could do more to help all of you."

Walt ran his fingers through Brad's hair, "Hey before you got sick you were helping all over the place.  Right now our main concern is you getting over this bug.  We want you to rest and let the meds work.  Don't stress about this, none of us are taking on more than we can handle."  

Brad lifted his head and gave Walt a tired smile, "I'm not sure I could rest more if I tried."

Walt kissed him, "let's get dressed and get some breakfast."

Walt helped Brad up and carefully walked him back to the wheelchair, before taking him back to the bedroom and helping him get dressed.

....

Nate and Ray walked in the door to see Brad laying on a mat in the living room with Walt stretching him out.  As Walt worked on Brad he asked, "are you comfortable and can you breathe ok?"

Brad huffed a laugh, "it feels great but it's harder to breathe when I'm laying flat on my back."

Walt smiled, "almost done and then we'll get you back up."

Brad grinned back tiredly, "rehab doesn't stop just because I'm sick. I know."

Walt laughed, "it's one thing to take it easy with activities while you're sick it's another thing to not do your stretches.  You would be so uncomfortable and cramping so badly if we just ignored them."

Brad laughed breathlessly, "that's the truth."

Nate and Ray grinned at each other watching the exchange.  Nate cleared his throat, "well you two look like you're having fun."

Walt smiled at Nate over his shoulder, "hey, guys.  You know that therapy never waits."

Brad gave a wave from the floor.

When Walt finished stretching Brad Nate helped get Brad up off the floor and propped up on the couch. Walt double checked the IV and oxygen set up as  Brad gave Nate a kiss, "how was work?"

Nate smiled, "it was short and I'm glad to be back home with you."

 "I'm glad you're home too." Brad whispered as he rested his forehead against Nate's.

Nate kissed his forehead, "well you feel a little cooler than yesterday but a little warmer than this morning."

Brad gave a tired smile, "my temp got as low as 100.5 but it was back up to 102.5 the last time we checked."

 Nate smiled and ran gentle fingers through Brad's hair. "Are you hungry or thirsty?"

 "I think I'd like some juice and to try eating something.  Do we have anymore soup?" Brad inquired.

 Ray called from the kitchen, "we're making lunch are either of you hungry?"

Nate chuckled quietly, "it's like he's psychic."

Brad huffed a laugh, "it's Ray you never really know."

Nate called back, "yeah Ray Brad would like some more soup if we have it. I'll be out to help in a minute." Nate paused, "will you be OK out here while I go keep Ray from burning our kitchen down?"

Brad nodded as he closed his eyes to nap while they made lunch.

Becca was quiet as she came in the house.  She grinned as she heard everyone laughing and talking in the kitchen.  She smiled fondly as she noticed her brother sleeping on the couch.  It was still a shock for her to see her big, strong brother looking in any way vulnerable.  She remembered even as a small child looking at him and thinking that he was invincible. That perspective didn't change especially after the first time she saw him in uniform and it was only strengthened when his friends would talk about him and how he was as a Marine.

Becca moved silently to the couch and knelt next to him. She watched the slow rise and fall of Brad's chest, pale lashes brushing against his cheeks, noted the sudden spasm of his right arm.  Her breath caught in her throat as she waited to see if it would happen again, the fear from the previous day washing over her as she remembered watching helpless as he thrashed on the floor during the seizure. His arm twitched a second time and he coughed hard in his sleep. Becca gently ran her fingers through his hair. "Shh it's ok." She soothed quietly.

Brad sluggishly opened his eyes and half smiled at his sister. "Hey Becca." He rasped.

She kissed his forehead, "sorry I didn't mean to wake you.  How are you feeling?"

Brad sighed, "I'm feeling a little better but kind of dizzy."

"Do you need anything?" She asked quietly.

Brad shook his head but took Becca's hand, "I wish I was feeling better so we could show you around more."

Becca gave a surprised laugh, "it's fine Brad. It's not like you planned on getting sick.  I've gotten to check out the campus which was the point of this trip, but I've also gotten to just spend some time with you, Nate, Ray, and Walt which has been the bonus.  We don't need to do anything I'm happy just being here with you."

 Brad gave a half smile as he pushed himself up to sit a little higher on the couch. "I'm glad you're here too.  Doesn't mean I don't wish I wasn't feeling better."

Nate watched the siblings interact from the doorway a small smile on his face as they continued talking little attention being paid to anything else.

Nate saw Brad's arm spasm and noted the slightly vacant look in Brad's eyes. Becca's shoulders tensed as she gripped his arm and softly called, "Brad."

Nate moved over to them quickly when Brad failed to respond. "Becca can you help me lay him on the floor?" Nate asks gently.  

Becca helped move the IV and the oxygen as Nate gently lay Brad down on the mat on his side.  He placed himself against Brad's back as Becca knelt in front of him just incase Nate needed a hand to keep Brad on his side. Nate ran gentle fingers through Brad's hair watching closely to see how this was going to progress.  "Becca come back here by me I don't want him to accidently hurt you also can you keep the time on your watch?"

Becca moved behind Brad next to Nate and checked her watch. "What are we timing Nate?"

Nate took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "this is how he get's just before he has an intense seizure, usually a tonic clonic one like he had yesterday.  I'll tell you when to start timing."

Nate watched and waited within 30 seconds Brad tensed under Nate's hands and made a choking noise. "Becca start timing.  If we get to three minutes let me know. Walt will need to administer his emergency Meds."  Nate paused before calling, "Walt we're going to need you and can you get Brad's emergency anti-convulsants?"

Walt quickly grabbed the meds and joined them in the living room monitoring Brad as he started to seize in earnest.  He noted Nate had taken the nasal cannula off Brad so he wouldn't hurt himself.  Walt started to swap out the cannula for an oxygen mask knowing they would need it as Brad's color was a little dusky and his breathing was extremely irregular.

Becca looked up from her watch, "3 minutes."

Walt loaded the emergency meds into Brad's IV.  Within 30 seconds Brad stilled and then went limp.  Brad's eyes were closed and his breathing was still ragged.  Walt immediately cleared Brad's airway of vomit and quickly checked his vitals. Nate quietly spoke to Brad talking him through what they were doing as Walt slid the oxygen mask into place.  Walt looked at Becca before gently stating, "Hey Bec would you go help Ray in the kitchen, we're going to need to change Brad."

She smiled wanly at Walt, "yeah I'm going, I know he wouldn't want me here for that.  Shout if you need us."

Walt quickly went to get a warm damp rag and the supplies to change him.  Nate had Brad on his back and propped up on pillows as Walt knelt down and cleaned Brad up.  Nate was stripping him so they could change him and have him comfortable before he woke up.  Nate and Walt worked quickly as a seamless team to get Brad taken care of. He was dressed and covered with a blanket before Brad started to show an signs of waking. Walt quickly wiped down the mat as he waited for Brad to stir.

 Brad let out a hoarse moan and moved his arm toward his face.  Nate grabbed his arm as Walt quickly checked his pupil response.  Brad tried to jerk his head away.  "Shh, Brad it's ok.  You had a seizure I just need to check you out."  

Brad blinked sluggishly and looked around disoriented.  "Nnt."

Nate gently stroked Brad's hair, "it's ok Love I'm right here."

Brad shakily reached toward Nate who gently took hold of his hand. "It's ok just rest Love we've got you.

Once Walt was sure Brad was stable he looked at Nate, "I'm going to take this to the kitchen and let them know it's safe to come back in if they want."

Nate nodded as he continued to stroke Brad's hair and quietly reassure him as he drifted back to sleep.

....

Within three days Brad's fever had broken and his seizure activity had stopped.  They were all confident that Brad was on the mend. The night before Becca was set to return to California Brad was off the IV and oxygen and was feeling well enough to go out to dinner with everyone. They were all pleased that while it was a more stressful visit than planned it was ending on a positive note.

**Author's Note:**

> I took a few liberties here for the sake of flow, but when it comes to Brad's seizures while sick that is something we deal with every time my Marine gets sick. No matter how controlled his seizures are as soon as he runs a fever he has at least one seizure usually multiples. Usually we can keep him home even on O2 and IV medication but there have been times where he's needed to be admitted.


End file.
